Użytkownik:IngloriousDemon/Brudnopis3
•''' Lucky Arceahum - '''31-letnia policjantka mieszkająca w USA. Córka Hectora Arceahum i Sophii Lang. Niedoszła matka, poroniła dwa razy. Singielka z wyboru. Współpracowniczka Ethan'a Broke, którego uwielbia denerwować, robić mu na złość i ogólnie go "molestować". Ukończyła wyższą szkołę policyjną. Charakteryzuje się tym, że ma imię zazwyczaj nadawane płci męskiej. W pracy nazywana "Szczeniakiem", nawiązujące do faktu, że "Lucky" to imię często nadawane psom. Jest biseksualna i biromantyczna. Geneza Początki Lucky ma bardzo długą genezę. Przeszła wiele mniejszych i większych zmian. Jest pierwszą "poważniejszą" ludzką postacią autorki - jej powstanie można szacować na 1 klasę gimnazjum IngloriousDemon - czyli gdy zaczynała rysować ludzi. Jej pierwszy obrazek przedstawiał drobną, niewinną dziewczynę w białej sukience o krótkich włosach, zielonym ogonie i żółtych rogach smoka, trzymającą czterolistną koniczynę. Miała je też we włosach. Na ręce miała znamię, które nigdy nie zostało jednak przyjęte, i pojawiło się tylko na pierwszym rysunku. To przez czterolistne koniczyny została nazwana "Lucky". (ang. "szczęściarz", "szczęściara") Lucky z początku była "najbardziej heteroseksualną postacią autorki". Przez wszystkie generacje była heteroseksualna. (dopiero w ostatnich zmianach się to zmieniło) W niektórych miała nawet męża i dwójkę dzieci. Historia Lucky w uniwersum TAR (The Ageless Runes), czyli coś do pośmiania się Same uniwersum TAR również przechodziło wiele zmian. W końcu jednak zrobiła się z tego jedna wielka breja i zostało porzucone. Po jakimś czasie od stworzenia, Lucky okazała się niską oazą spokoju, która jest bardzo łaskawa, sprawiedliwa... Była jednak też bardzo silna pod wpływem magii. Walczyła toporem. Jako, że młoda autorka nie miała jeszcze umiejętności w tworzeniu postaci (robiła to od wczesnego dzieciństwa, jednak bardzo późno jej postacie chociaż trochę nabrały sensu) to mimo, iż była niska i spokojna, potrafiła dowodzić armią. Może miałoby to chociaż trochę sensu, gdyby dokonała czegoś wielkiego, ale została głową straży królewskiej, gdyż... Król był w niej zakochany. Jej matka przed śmiercią również pracowała jako głowa straży... A jej matkę król również kochał. Gdyby tego nie było mało, jej matka miała romans z królem, więc była szansa na to, że król był ojcem Lucky. Mało? Lecimy dalej. Po śmierci matki Lucky otrzymała od króla jej talizman, wzmacniający moc. Był bardzo potężny, i... Przeklęty. Przeklęty przez króla. Lucky nigdy go nie zdejmowała, a talizman kontrolował jej umysł, i przez to była wierna królowi i robiła co chciał. Nigdy jednak nie doszło między nimi do niczego, gdyż król był świadomy prawdopodobnego pokrewieństwa. Chcesz więcej? Lucky na początku pracy w straży zabiła ojca Lavinii Enoilory, który był też był władcą Rebels of New Hope, których zadaniem było zabicie króla. Gdy Lavinia objęła kontrolę nad RoNH objęła za nowy, główny cel Lucky, ponieważ wiedziała, że bez niej Lucky król by się załamał. Poza tym, chciała zemsty. Ethan istniał w tym czasie, i był jednym ze strażników, którzy nienawidzili Lucky. Bo tak. Warto też wspomnieć, że jako nastolatka Lucky brała narkotyki. (TAR nigdy nie zostało dokończone, co z resztą jest dobrą wiadomością. Może kiedyś autorka wróci do tego uniwersum i napisze je całe od nowa, by miało sens.) Zmiana wyglądu i innych cech postaci Lucky nigdy nie miała jednego, stałego designu włosów, nawet do teraz - zgadzały się tylko kolory i zasłonięte oko. To samo z rogami, gdy jeszcze była smokiem - jej rogi miały różne formy, zgadzało się tylko, że były żółte. Gdy Lucky ze smoka "zmieniła się" w człowieka, stała się bardzo umięśniona i wysoka, jej twarz przestała być wiecznie spokojna, na jej miejscu pojawił się wredny uśmiech i grymas. Stała się wysoka - 190cm wysokości. Zbroję straży królewskiej zastąpił mundur policyjny. Została policjantką. A Ethan... z dręczyciela stał się dręczonym. Jeszcze nie jest w stu procentach ich relacja opisana, ale pewne jest, że Ethan naraził się Lucky w przeszłości.